Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Bloxx
Bloxx is an alien in Ben 10:Omniverse. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but he has a green belt and white shorts. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the yellow parts are now green. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the red parts are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the red parts, minus his head, have turned black. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has his ''Omniverse appearance, but now has darker shades of red and blue on his body. Ben 10: Omniverse Force Pete 10 Bloxx looks like Ben 10's Omniverse appearance. He appears in On The Edge to fight Thomas and Terry Hunter. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is the same. He appears in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 to fight Vilgax and later in a flashback from The More Things Change: Part 1. ''He is used by BTSO Ben in Ben Quest to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He is the same. He appears in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 to fight Pickaxe Aliens. Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears most times, being 16yr old Ben's one of five favourite aliens 16yr old Ben has his OV look 11yr old Bloxx has a black and white shirt replacing the red, blue and yellow Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now wears green pants. He appears in the crossover Ben Quest. Mike 10 ]] Bloxx is one of Mike's aliens. ben 10 alien alliance day after diagon Ben 10: The Evolution He appears in this show too. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Bloxx in Unlucky Charms to transform into a ship and hurl towards the closing portal from Ledgerdomain to the main dimension. He is voiced by Bumper Robinson. Ben 10: Unlocked Bloxx's weakness is that he can be dismantled like playing blocks if he is attacked by aliens such as Disassembler's species. Ben 10 Multiverse In Ben 10 multiverse my upcoming show he is the same,he can stretch any part of his body,transforms turn his hands into guns,he has more strength and can shoot a cube out of his hand,that can turn into anything he wants he can regenerate,as long as the parts that make up the body part are still intact.He can break down his body to fit in small spaces,and can make a giant gun that can destroy anything in his path,and destroy planets. Ben 10 Omniverse Frontier In Omniverse Frontier, Bloxx's appearance is the same except his eyes are circular and has a large spike on the top of his head. Carter 10 it runs in the family * Camp 10 ( mistake transformation selected alien was Fasttrack ) * Mama's Back ! ( mistake transformation selected alien was Below z0 ) *Family Secrets ( Mistake transformation selected alien was Four Arms ) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Bloxx's chest is green and has lines going from his eyes to his chin. He appears in A Fish in The Sea, where he fights a robot. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Stew 10 He is one of Stew's stronger aliens. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Appearences Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Reward Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *The Hunt for Psyphon *Escape from Prison Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Lego) *Bad Luck (Used by Lego) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Factorial Doom (first reappearance) *Ultimate Escape *Prom Not To Be *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Search and Annihilate John Smith 10: Phantom Watch Bloxx appears after being accidentally unlocked when fighting Ma Vreedle. Appearances *War Games Revived (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Mummy Dusk) *Darkness and Power *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) Ancient Times *Falchion (first re-appearance) *Art of the Sword (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) *Olympus Awakened Spacewalker By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Disney Castle *Neverland By Kairi *End of the World Part 1 Terry 12 He is a member of the original 12. Appearances *The Alliance (Terry 12) *The Creator (Terry 12) Gallery Bloxxn10.png|Noah 10 bloxx 11.png|11 year old Bloxx BLOXXmemeredo.png|Bloxx meme Punch.png|Like a Bloxx Bloxx Pete 10.png|Bloxx in Pete 10 Bloxx BTUP.png|Bloxx in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power BloxxCard.jpg MCBloxxSkin.png Bloxxosaur.jpg 1000px-Bloxx 3Dcfc.png BloxxTKO.png 180px-Bloxx OV ..png Bloxx Meme 2.PNG Bloxx Meme.png Bloxx guy.png Austen 14,000 turning into bloxx.png BTDW Bloxx.png|Bloxx in BTDW BTE Bloxx.png|Bloxx in BTE Category:Canon Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Fourth Series Aliens Category:Aliens in T12 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Weegee 10 aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Defense Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Ben 10 multiverse Category:Chris 12 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Animal aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Awesome Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:John Smith 10 Category:Multi-colored aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Aliens that can stretch their limbs Category:Stretchy aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)